Do You Want Me?
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: That was the question on both of their minds. Follow Gin and Kitsune as they play a sexy game of cat and mouse. GinxOFC LEMONS. Written for The Fox Knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony: ***eyes shift nervously* *sweats* *trembles* Alrightie my dearest reader peoples, I'm taking a from Obsessed right now to fulfill a request. This story was written for the The Fox Knight and I'm so sorry it took me so long to get it up.

**Nin-Ni Chan: ***holds Nerf Gun to Lemony's head* Don't worry readers, I helped out all the GinxKitsune fans on this one. *grins evilly* *cocks Nerf gun*

**Lemony: ***trembles* Please don't shoot me…please don't shoot me…btw readers, a "Kyuuji" is a waiter. Enjoy GinxKitsune readers!…please don't shoot me…

* * *

><p>"<em>This is so very boring."<em> Gin thought sighing to himself, currently the fox-faced captain was sitting in a small tavern on the west end of the Soul Society. The summer heat had driven him out of Squad 3's otherwise comfortable barracks and into the humid night of the Seirite. Somehow, he'd gotten shanghaied into sitting around with Rangiku Matsomoto and his lieutenant Izuru Kira in this little bar. It wasn't exactly a thriving environment; the place smelled of alcohol and the small lanterns made the place dim, and glower of silent patrons only added to this uneasy feeling Gin felt. He didn't like bars. The fox-faced captain rarely drank, but Rangiku _persuaded_ him into having a shot or two. And then through an interesting turn of events Izuru, who rarely drank as well, got thrown into the mix.

A young kyuuji came over to their table carring a large, white bottle of Shochu, a smaller brown bottle of Sake, a medium-sized purple bottle of Umeshu, and three drinking glass. The kyuuji bowed respectfully at Gin seeing as though he was a captain as she sat the drinks on the table. The silver-haired man sat relaxed in his chair, not exactly in the greatest of spirits. He hated being bored. Meanwhile, Izuru and Rangiku where carrying on some conversation about Zanpakto's and being lieutenants. Gin, on the other hand, was silently nursing his Umeshu. He looked down into the cup and saw the velvety purple liquid and he immediately thought of one person.

Kitsune Marusaki.

Gin wondered what his third-seat officer was up to tonight. She was probably sweltering back at the barracks in her own quarters, listening to her music, sleeping, or reading. Kitsune really was a simple girl, she never really went out or did anything. Gin had always taken great pleasure in teasing her; she just made it so easy. His first mind was telling him to get up from the table, leave the bar, and go see what she was doing.

"Gin…" Rangiku hiccupped taking another heavy gulp of Shochu, "Why are…why are you…drinking…that? It barely has…any liquor in it…"

Gin just sighed. He didn't want to get drunk, and already had a good buzz going. Rangiku was already half-way hammered and poor Izuru had passed out altogether. The blonde didn't have a high tolerance for alcohol and one glass of Sake was enough to do him in.

"I'm fine with this Rani," Gin purred holding up his half-empty cup, "but thanks for your concern."

Rangiku rolled her eyes and tipped the bottle to her lips. She was enjoying the fact that the room was spinning.

"Hey," Rangiku said sloppily as she turned away from the table, "Isn't that Kitsune?"

Gin craned his neck to see where Rangiku was looking. The entire table looked over to see a tanned-skinned beauty making her way across the bar. Gin thought she looked absolutely delicious in that dress she was wearing. The red garment was tight, hugging Kitsune's curves like a second skin, it was sleeveless and a V-neck which stopped just above her busty, round breasts. The devil in Gin's pants made itself known when he saw her lusciously smooth legs, and hearing her red heels clack across the bar. She was also carrying her Zanpakto, it was obvious Kitsune didn't believe in treading softly.

"It certainly is…" Gin purred licking his slender lips, "I haven't seen her around in a while…"

There she was, taking a seat an empty table at the far-end of the bar partially encased in shadow, then the kyuuji brought over a small bottle of Umeshu. Gin felt his lions tighten when she tipped the bottle back, letting the hot, purple liquid caress her glossy lips.

Suddenly she looked directly at the group, and they all quickly turned away.

Kitsune's glittering violet orbs stayed locked on the table for a few moments before they glanced down to the bottle of liquor.

"She saw us looking at her," Gin said silently,

"So what? But that's a bomb dress she's wearing…" Rangiku slurred downing _more_ Shochu. She was getting good and toasted meanwhile Izuru was drooling on the table while he snored in alcohol-induced sleep.

"This is why I don't drink." By this time Gin was practically talking to himself because Izuru was knocked the fuck out, and Rangiku was down for the count. Gin's eyes shifted back over to Kitsune's table. He watched as a handsome, brunette young man who was wearing fancy robes approach the table. The man bent down and whispered something in Kitsune's ear. Her expression went from unconcerned to interested. Gin watched as Kistune raised an eyebrow as the man spoke. He wondered what the man was saying to her. Gin frowned immediately when Kitsune let a lecherous smirk play across her lips. Hmm...it would seem Kitsune was a predator on the hunt tonight…

Well, she wasn't the only predator in the bar tonight…

Then, Kitsune looked at the man and nodded as she took another sip of her drink. The man grinned and let a finger trail down her cheek. Gin furrowed his eyebrows, he was no extremely curious to see what his dearest Kitsune was up to. The man whispered something else and then left leaving Kitsune alone.

While Izuru and Rangiku were unconscious, Gin was busy watching Kitsune, who finished her Umeshu, and then stood up. Gin kept his eyes steady as she winked at him and left the bar.

"_Hmm…now where could she be headed?" _Gin thought taking another sip of his drink.

He sat there for a moment, then rose and followed.

Rangiku and Izuru, who were still passed out, hadn't even noticed he'd left.

Gin quietly trailed Kitsune as she walked unhurriedly through the maze of alley's in the Soul Society. A couple of men hollered catcalls at her.

"Hey missy, what'cha up to tonight?" One yelled,

"Wanna come tango with a real man?" Another called,

Kitsune seemed to ignore them as she kept walking. Gin ignored them as well as he followed her. Suddenly the purple-eyed beauty turned down an alley. He stopped at the corner of a building and glanced around it, he could barely make out Kitsune's curvy figure in the darkness. Not wanting to lose her in the twisting labyrinth of alleyways, he hurried behind her.

Then, Kitsune disappeared altogether.

"Ram, Yagisai." A soft voice said, without warning Gin felt as if someone had placed a boulder on his chest. He toppled to the ground feeling his own weight triple, and his breathing became laborious. Then he felt something strange; something soft and fleshy straddled his waist. Gin could feel whoever was onto of him grind their hips.

"Why are you following me?" Kitsune hissed as she sheathed her Zanpakto,

"Just curious…" Gin rasped while keeping his carefree smirk in place, he felt her heat barely touching the bulge in his pants, the closeness of their bodies only made his arousal worse.

"That's not an answer." Kitsune replied, "You were spying on me. Why Captain?"

"I was not spying. I was just bored and curious…" Gin lied, dammit! He cursed the fact that he drank, the liquor was making him reckless and off his game. Any other time, Kitsune wouldn't have detected him. "Besides I saw the man…"

"The man? You were following me because of the _man_?" Kitsune asked arching an elegant eyebrow,

"Yes."

"Why, Captain?"

"I don't know…I never seen you with anyone before Kit-chan…"

"Don't call me that. And who I'm with is none of your concern, Captain." Kitsune explained,

"And as your _Captain_," Gin began feeling his chest getting heavier and heavier, "I command you to release me."

Kitsune rolled her eyes and her Zanpakto glowed a bright shade of lavander. "Retract, Yagisai."

Like magic, the weight was lifted from Gin's chest and he felt like he could breathe again. With one quick, fluent motion he flipped Kitsune over and pinned her beneath him. She didn't even struggle with him, honestly she kind of expected this from her sly superior.

"That's a shame Kit-chan," Gin hummed, "A third-seat officer should be more alert."

"You said you've never seen me with anyone," Kitsune purred matching his sly tone, "did you want to see me with someone, Captain?"

"I didn't actually want to 'see you' with him Kit-chan," Gin said smoothly while trying to come up with a logical reason for explaining his actions.

Kitsune gave Gin a devilish smirk. She playfully rolled her hips beneath him, feeling his evident arousal. Her eyes glittered.

"I was on my way to meet him," She said her voice silky yet rich like fine chocolate, "I was going to fuck him. I do fuck every once in while, Captain. A girl has needs."

"Mmmm..." Gin purred licking his lips at the thought of Kitsune quivering while her body bounced as he fucked her. Honestly the thought of Kitsune cocking her legs for anyone was arousing. She said she had needs...Gin was more than willing to meet them. Not to mention her dirty language turned him on.

Kitsune eyes flickered down the bulge in Gin's robes. She chuckled.

"Um, Captain, can you let me up?" Kitsune asked smirking at her superior.

Without a word Gin rose and helped Kitsune to her feet. They brushed themselves off, just before the raven-haired girl turned to leave Gin stopped her.

"I'll let you go...this time, Kit-chan." Gin purred, "But I know what I want...and I intend to get it..."

Kitsune chuckled as she turned down the alley, "We'll see about that Captain."

Gin watched her go, his hand gently massaging the front of his robes.

"We certainly will..."

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>*trembles* Please don't shoot me…please don't shoot me…

**Nin-Ni Chan: ***puts Nerf gun down* Alright, good start…but I better see some updates! GLORY FOR ALL THE GIN/KITSUNE FANS! MWHAHAHAHA!

**Lemony: ***snatches Nerf gun* *shoots Nin-Ni Chan* PAYBACK SUCKS WHORE-MONGER!

**Nin-Ni Chan: ***pulls out secret Nerf Gun* *shots back* BRING IT ON SLUT-MONKEY!

**Lemony&Nin-Ni Chan: ***shoots each other*…REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lemony: **Gomansai The Fox Knight, I didn't want to wait this long to try and update, but I need a break from Obsessed right about now. Gomen, gomen, gomen once again. Enjoy the chappy. Hhehehehehehe….

**Nin-Ni Chan: **What is so funny?

**Lemony: **Oh nothing…its just you kinda attacked me with nerf guns in the last chapter but I have something for you…

**Nin-Ni Chan: **What…?

**Lemony: **Hehehehe…JANG LANG! JANG LANG! JANG LANG! *takes off running*

**Nin-Ni Chan: ***stammers* You! You! You SLUUUUUUUTTTT-MOOONNNNKKKEEEY! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD LAY OFF THE JANG LANG JOKE! *chases Lemony*

**Lemony: **I LIED! *laughs crazily while running*

* * *

><p>Nighttime in the Soul Socitey always held mystery. Its true fortunes and pitiful were only discovered by those brave enough to seek it out. Nighttime was always different, the predators appeared at sunset, and they would feast like there's no tomorrow...<p>

Kitsune yawned and stretched. Another day had come and gone and she'd barely finished any work. It wasn't like Kitsune to not fulfill her duties as a third seat, it was just that she was tired from her…nightly endeavors. The man she'd left the bar with had put her through the motions last night and definitely fulfilled her needs. The problem was, Kitsune hated to report to the barracks right after sex. She was usually tired and spent. Not to mention the delicious ache she had afterwards. The purple-eyed beauty had every intention of staying in her quarters and not coming in to work. However, her Captain had other plans. He demanded that she show up today. For whatever reason, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. He'd called her in at nearly six'o clock in morning! Now, it was late and the fox-faced slave-driver was nowhere to be found. Kitsune rolled the stiff muscles in her neck. It had been a long day running errands for her captain. Not like it was different from any other day, but for some odd reason Captain Ichimaru was working her like a mull. She had deep, puffy, rings under her violet eyes, the bags were as black as her curly hair. Her bronze skin was lackluster due to her being so drained. Now her she was, in her Captain's office looking at a half-finished stack of paperwork. Yes, it was pretty much the same as every other night.

It was going on 11'o clock at night, but Kitsune kept working like the Energizer Bunny. It was then, her silver-haired superior strolled into his office. Gin's smirk stretched when he saw Kitsune still working doggedly. Gin chuckled in his throat, he'd been sticking to Kitsune like glue all day with the hopes that he could get her alone. But things kept getting his way such as, his own pointless paperwork, subordinates squabbling, and other meaningless crap that captains are forced to put up with.

"Good evening, Kit-chan," He purred, Kitsune didn't bother looking up from her work. Instead, her pen kept moving at a steady pace.

"Good evening Captain," She replied dryly, "I thought I told you not to call me that."

Gin chuckled, "For a Third Seat Officer you're quite disrespectful."

"You're being disrespectful by addressing me by 'Kit-chan' when I've asked you politely not to." Kitsune replied coldly leveling her eyes at her Captain. Gin crossed the room and stood in front of his desk, he gently grasped Kitsune's chin and tilted her head upwards. Gin chuckled once more.

"I'm your Captain," He hummed licking his lips, "I'll call you whatever I want."

Kitsune smirked. "And I'm your subordinate." She began, mocking his words, "I'll go to Central 46 and file a formal complaint."

Gin's smile faltered slightly but sprang back to its full glory.

"Why are you so cold to me, Kit-chan? Do you not like me, or something? You're being especially mean today. And to think I was going to let you go home."

Kitsune continued filling out papers, she was trying not to roll her eyes. Her captain was the only person who could give her a massive headache so effortlessly. Why did he always feel the need bother her when she was working? Why did he always feel the need to invade her personal space? Why, was the question Kitsune usually asked herself.

She said to him, "Captain, whether I like you or not doesn't matter. I'm cold to you because we are nothing more than a superior and a subordinate. And as for letting me go home, all squad members are to report to their quarters at midnight, isn't that the rules? Another hour wouldn't kill me, and I'll leave whether you like it or not, Captain."

Gin let out a playful sigh, "Go home Kit-chan. I wouldn't want to overwork yourself."

"Thank you Captain," Kitsune responded leaving the now finished paperwork on the desk. She was on her way out the door when Gin called,

"That's a real shame…"

Kitsune stopped walking, slowly she turned to her captain, "What is?"

"That we are nothing more than superior and subordinate." Gin purred, Kitsune shrugged.

"Only in the office," She replied, "Not a lot of squad members know about this rule, but I don't have to address you as Captain when we're outside of battle or the barracks."

Kitsune continued furrowing her eyebrows, "I didn't think of you as my Captain when I caught you snooping. I thought of you more as a nosey bastard."

"Ouch," Gin hummed sarcastically, "If that's the case perhaps you can tell me how you really feel…outside the safety of the barracks and outside the safety of the rules..."

"What are you trying to say Captain?"

Silently, Gin crossed the room and pushed his office door shut. He had the girl trapped between his arm and the wall. His nostrils flared, the fox-faced man could still detect the faint smell of sex on Kitsune. That scent brought out his inner predator. Gently he brushed away some stubborn curls from her face,

"I'm saying I'll catch up with you outside the barracks," Gin purred licking his lips, "Where there are no rules to hold me back. It'll be just you and me…"

"Oh I'm so scared, Captain." Kitsune said her voice dripping with sweet honey, then she leaned her body into his. She smirked and dug her nails into Gin's captain haori, "But you better not under-estimate me…"

"Never…" Gin breathed their noses where practically touching, now it was Kitsune's turn to chuckle.

"You wouldn't even know what to do with me if you caught me." She teased, Gin growled.

"I know exactly what I want to do to you…" Their lips were so close, Gin could feel Kitsune warm breath on his face, he could practically taste the sweetness of her kisses.

Kitsune inched closer to him, "And what's that?"

Oh she was teasing him, dangling the bait in front of him…but Gin wouldn't bite.

"Why do you care?" Gin purred, "You should wait and find out…"

Kitsune smirked, "Its midnight Captain. I'm leaving."

"Is my little Kit-chan running scared?" Gin teased, Kitsune opened the office door. Before she left she spoke to her superior one last time,

"Don't try to provoke me with that cheap taunt," She purred, "Come on Captain. I know you can do better. You're gonna have to try harder than that if you really want to have me…"

"Don't tease me Kit-chan…" Gin growled lustfully, Kitsune arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Is that arousal I hear in your voice? Do you want me?"

"More than anything…"

Kitsune took one step out into the hallway and slowly closed the office door, as she did so Gin could hear her speaking,

"Then come and get me…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>This is smexy. Anywho, once again gomensai to The Fox Knight and all you other GinxKitsune fans, it won't take me forever to update again, Lemony promise. And now…JANG LANG! JANG LANG! JANG LANG!

**Nin-Ni Chan: **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! OMG! SHUT UP! *clasps hands over ears*

**Lemony: **MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JANG LANG! JANG LANG! JANG LANG! (readers, don't ask)…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** It's an update! Taking a break from Obsessed for a while. *hugs Wicked* Cazzy says to hug you! And special thanks to Xhibit B for beta-reading this chappy!

**Wicked:** I'm so tired...I want to die...I officially hate myself...I've created hideousness...

**Awesome:** Come on Wicked, the picture is fine. And plus, you started three new projects today, that'll take your mind off it.

**Wicked:** *looks at readers* One of you, please be merciful and kill me...for I am a disgrace to artists everywhere.

* * *

><p>"Scale to the highest peak! Ram! Yagisai!" Kitsune commanded her Zanpakto, a fierce wave of spiritual pressure came crashing down on her Captain in the form of a clear, lavender box. Gin leapt from the spot the box crashed and created a crater in the earth.<p>

Kitsune swung her Zanpakto wildly, "Ram! Ram! Ram!"

Several more clear boxes seemed to appear out of nowhere, each one was shooting out at Gin and barely missing him. Although clear, the boxes were solid and Kitsune was using them as a blunt weapon. Gin flash-stepped out of the way to dodge another oncoming box, he chuckled.

"Your aim is terrible Kit-chan..." He purred, holding Shinso at the ready, "But mine isn't...Impale them, Shinso!"

In a flash, Gin's sword went flying towards Kitsune, she side-stepped and back-flipped out of the way. The purple eyed beauty felt the cold, steel blade graze past her; if it would have hit her, Shinso would have taken her head off. Currently, Gin and Kitsune were just training, but to everyone else on the training ground, it looked more like they were trying to kill each other. Izuru stood on the sidelines watching his Captain and fellow Squad Member spar against each other. To him it looked like they were preforming a dance; a deadly, deadly dance. The blonde stared on in awe at how effortlessly Kitsune dodged Shinso and how Gin side-stepped Yagisai. Izuru could see their lips moving, they were talking to each other while battling. He wished he could hear what they were saying...

"Today was a beautiful day for a bit of sparring, don't you agree Kit-chan?" Gin purred firing Shinso directly at her, Kitsune smirked and barely blocked the attack with Yagisai's ability to create solid walls. Shinso tore through the center of the lavender barrier but got caught directly in the middle.

"I told you not to call me that," Kitsune said creating more purple boxes and letting them rain from the sky, thus trying to crush her captain, "And it is a nice day."

Gin glanced up into the sky and saw a untold number of boxes hoovering over his head. So this was Yagisai's true ability, Kitsune could create solid masses with the use of her Zanpakto and send them pummeling into her oppenent thus either crushing them or beating them to death. Gin quickly dodged the boxes falling one by one from the air, smashing into the ground, and creating gaping square-shaped holes in the earth. If it was one thing Yagisai had, it was destructive power.

"Ram! Ram! Ram!" Kitsune continued swinging her sword like a wand and sending more boxes hurtling towards her captain. Gin smirked and flash-stepped. Momentarily he disappeared.

Kitsune's violet eyes scanned the training ground for her sly captain...he could reappear anywhere and she wanted to be ready for him. The hairs on the back of Kitsune's neck stood on end when she felt the cold, hardness of a sword being traced across her throat, she froze when Gin chuckled behind her. The fox-faced man had reappeared behind her and was now holding Shinso up to her neck.

"You lose Kit-chan," He purred, pressing the blade deeper into her bronze skin, "If this had been a real fight, you'd be dead right now."

"I may have lost this round captain, but this game certainly isn't over..." She hummed, her voice dripping in honey, "I'll get you back..."

"Not if I have anything to say about it..." Gin purred wrapping his arm around her waist and not giving a damn that half the squad was watching them interact. Gin didn't give a damn, and they were talking quietly enough so that no matter how silent the other squad members got, this conversation would stay between Gin and Kitsune.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Kitsune mocked, "Is that the best you can do?"

"You're quite reckless Kit-chan," Gin hummed,"You're patronizing a man who has a sword to your pretty little neck...I could take your head off right now if I wanted to..."

"But you won't do that," Kitsune said matching his sly tone, "Because you have other plans for me..."

Gin licked his lips, "I certainly do."

"And those plans involve impaling me...but not with a sword..."

"That's right..."

"So then why are you hesitating Captain?" Kitsune purred a smirk grazing her lips, "Go ahead and finish me off in front of the rest of the squad, I'm sure they're just dying to watch some bloodshed."

Gin's was cock becoming increasingly stiff, "I love it when you talk dirty to me..."

Without warning the silver-haired man spun Kitsune around and pressed his sword into hers, Kitsune smirked and pushed back using her own sword to put distance between herself and Gin.

"I will not be teased anymore," Gin growled lustfully, "I want you in my quarters at midnight, Kit-chan, and that's an order."

Kitsune chuckled, "And if I refuse?"

"Then I will come find you."

Later That Night

Gin was ready for Kitsune this time. He waited in his quarters staring idly at the clock. He'd prepared himself for this night. He didn't exactly know where he wanted to fuck Kitsune within an inch of her life, but he wanted it to his bed. Beforehand, he placed a large bottle of Umeshu sitting next to him on the endtable. He choose that particular drink because Kitsune seemed partial to it. Since his little Kit-chan loved music, he'd set up a radio he'd purchased from The World Of The Living to a station that played sensuous and slow tunes.

Gin watched as the clock ticked. It was exactly 11:56, he'd done everything he needed to do for this night. He'd showered; practically drowning himself in Old Spice seeing as though it had the effect of catnip for most women. His silver hair was brushed and combed to perfection, it was shining and sleek. He'd even chosen to wear nothing but a pair of crimson-red silk pajama bottoms. Gin had purposely forgone a shirt, he left nude from the waist up, revealing his muscled chest, and long, slender, ribbed stomach that had a thin line of silver hair leading from his naval down his...special surprise for Kitsune. Now all he needed was the purple-eyed beauty and everything would be complete...

Finally the clock struck 12.

Gin smirked and waited for a few more minutes. He knew Kitsune would do this to him...she was testing him to see if he'd actually come and find her. Gin chuckled and rose from the couch and left his quarters.

Kistune knew he loved the thrill of chase.

Now the fox-faced man was stalking the dark barracks. Seeing as though it was so late, no one was around. He liked that. He'd take Kitsune in one of the hallways if he had to.

Gin turned down another corner towards the upper half of the barracks, there he saw Kitsune cockily leaning against the wall and smirking. She playfully chuckled at Gin.

"Well what'da know," She purred, "You really did come find me."

Kitsune looked Gin up and down and licked her lips, damn he looked delicious, his pale, chiseled chest bathed in the glow of the moonlight.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Gin purred back to her, Kitsune shook her head no.

"So..."

"So..." Gin mimicked, "Are you going to make this difficult?"

"I couldn't make it easy," Kitsune replied, "Where's the fun in that? I like the foreplay..."

Gin looked at her, his eyes glittering. Oh this was gonna be fun...

"If you won't go willingly," He said holding out his hand, "Unwillingly will work just fine..."

"Say what?"

Gin cocked his head, "Hido 13, Ima Nemui!"

A bright flash shot from Gin's hand and just like that, Kitsune lost consciousness.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome:<strong> Come on Wicked! Now you're just being a drama queen! *nudges Wicked*

**Wicked:** *laying still across bed* *puts face in pillow* *snuggles Snape plushie* I want to die...

**Lemony:** *straddles Wicked's back* Come and smile! You know you want to! *tickles Wicked*

**Wicked:** *tries not to laugh* *fails miserably* GAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GET OFF OF ME YOU BLASTED IDIOT! AHAHAHA! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU! HAHAHAHA!

**Awesome:** Now that's much better.

**Wicked:** STOP1 PLEASE! HAHAHA! MY FACE HURTS! I'M NOT USED TO SMILING THIS MUCH! HAHAHAHA! OH GOD IT HURTS! HAHAHAHAHA!

**Lemony&Awesome:** *tickles Wicked* ...REVIEW!


End file.
